Barbie Star Light Adventure/Credits
This subpage lists the opening and closing credits for Barbie Star Light Adventure. Opening Credits Mattel Creations Presents Barbie: Star Light Adventure Closing Credits Executive Producer JULIA PISTOR ---- Produced by CELLA DUFFY SARAH SERATA ---- Associate Producer PETER ESCARCEGA ---- Score by TOBY CHU ---- Art Supervision by RENATA MARCHAND ---- Production Design by ALEXANDRA KAVALOVA ---- Written by KACEY ARNOLD ---- Additional Writing by: KATE BOUTILIER ---- Supervising Director MICHAEL GOGUEN ---- Edited by ERIC WHITE ---- Directed by ANDREW TAN ---- Starring the Voices of: ---- Voice Casting & Recording Services VIDA SPARK PRODUCTIONS INC, RICHMOND, BRITISH COLUMBIA ---- Voice Director COLLETTE SUNDERMAN ---- Story Supervisor KRISTOPHER FOGEL ---- Production Coordinator TEALE SPERLING ---- Executive in Charge Of Production For Mattel Creations CHRISTINE CHANG ---- Production Executive For Mattel Creations MICHELLE COGAN ---- Post Production Manager SONIA MEZA-LEON ---- Post Production Associates DAVID GORDON BRITTNEY SHERMAN ---- Post Production Assistant NEIL KIMBALL ---- Animation Production by ARC PRODUCTIONS Ltd ---- Executive Producer KALLAN KAGAN MATTHEW BERKOTIWZ MARIANNE CULBERT ---- Supervising Producer DAN MOKRIY JANE SOBOL ---- Producer GENNA DU PLESSIS JULIAN COUTTS ---- CG Supervisor EVGENY BERBASOV ---- Production Manager JESSICA FLEMING ---- Production Manager ANGELA HOLMES ---- Production Coordinator JEREMY THORNHILL ---- Production Assistant CLAIRE ABI-NADER ---- Assistant Director YING-HSUAN JENNIFER CHEN ---- Storyboard Artists JASON KHOBER DIPESH MISTRY JIIN PARK ---- Designers YING-HSUAN JENNIFER CHEN EDRIC DAGUIO JON LAM ANDY NG ---- Additional Designers ANDREW SCHEGLOV DEBBIE YU SAMUEL OSEI-AMANFI ELVA WANG ---- Matte Painters ANDY NG BALAJI SANTHANAM MICHAEL WANG ---- Head of Assets IAN KIM ---- Modeling Supervisor HWASUP SONG ---- Modeling Artists ASHLEY ADAMS CESAR DACOL RAEHYEON KIM IBRAHIM KHUDAIR SAM WILTON ---- Rigging Supervisor MARK AINSLIE ---- Rigging Artists ARTURO CAMARGO CHIARA LICANDRO HARRIS WU ALEJANDRO MUNOZ MEDINA JACQUES BRUYNS KAI ZHANG ---- Rigging Tool Development LOUIS VOTTERO ---- Lead Surfacing Artist NOPPAKHAO NAKARMDEE ---- Surfacing Artists JOE CYRIAC JULIO DEL HIERRO CHRIS GAYTON BEN GEORGE ANTHONY JOSEPH KOSTA LAVRINUK ASMARA NAYYAR RYAN PIKE AMANDA SHOTTON AARON WEBSTER ---- Additional Surfacing Artists RYAN CROMIE SHUANG YE ---- Head of Animation ADAM BECK ---- Lead Animator KRISTIINA SZABO ---- Animators DEREK ARTHURS ERIC DE CAROLIS MICHAEL DEMUR DOUG GANDY CORY GOODWIN CHANGSIK LEE ---- Additional Animators JOSHUA AUSSEM BRENT DIENST JEAN-DIAR KALANTAR JESSICA LANGENDOCK NICHOLAS MAYBURRY SOPHEAK MEAK TARUN PADMAKUMAR LISA GELBARD BRETT TOMBARI SHRINKALA SHARMA JUSTIN USTEL CHRISTIE MOORE MATT FRIGAULT CHRIS CHARLTON ---- Head of Layout JAMES AUSTIN ---- Layout Lead ANDREW SMITH ---- Layout Artists BRUNO AMEZCUA ADAM BLACK JOEL DELA CRUZ TRINA DASGUPTA SARAH JARGSTORF LEAH KIM ANDREW SHUM ROB SKIENA ERYN THORSLEY ---- Head of Final Layout IMRAN AWAN ---- Final Layout Lead SUMIRA DHAWAN ---- Final Layout Artists DANIEL BALDENEGRO SYLVER BIAN SONIA KHAN JUDIT MARTI BAN SHAREEF ERYN THORSLEY JOEL YAW RYAN YEUNG ---- Head of Lighting & Compositing ANNA WAGNER-LOPEZ ---- Lighting & Compositing Supervisor BELMA ABDICEVIC ---- Lighting & Compositing Leads BRYAN LUREN KEREN KURTZ BALAJI SANTHANAM ---- Additional Animators ZACHARY DEMBINSKI ERINI FAHIM JOSH FRAIMAN SAMA NADEEM IZHAR RYAN JENKINS MADHU NAGARAJAN KEVIN MCGEAGH MARG MCGHIE SEAN MONTGOMERY JAMES REID KEVIN ROSTANT QIONG PAN OLIVE ANN SAM RYAN T. SMITH NASHEET ZAMAN ANNA WAGNER-LOPEZ ---- Additional Lighters & Compositors HONGTING GUO PUIKA WONG ANDY DEYGOO CHRISTINA OLANICK AMAL SAMUEL DAVE MARLER KEVIN MCBRIDE GENEVIEVE FORTE ---- Head of Visual Effects WARREN LAWTEY ---- FX Lead PATRIK WITZMANN ---- FX Artists LI LI JBAHADOR MEHRPOUYA BRIAN SMEETS KAREN KIRKHUFF SMITH ---- VP, Technology ROB BURTON ---- Pipeline Supervisor ROBERT PRINGLE ---- Lead Technical Director Matt Collie ---- Pipeline TDs REZA ABOLMOLOUK NICHOLAS ANDERSON JAMES DESCHENES KARTIK SUDHAKAR HARIHARAN VICKEN MAVLIAN ---- Software Developers JUHYUN DANIEL LEE LANA MELNICHUK YUNGSIOW YANG ---- Production Software Development CHRISTOPHER CROCETTI JOS'H R.L. FULLER AVI KATZ ---- VP, Systems & Infrastructure TERRY DALE ---- Head of Systems & Rendering JOHN HICKSON ---- Render Administrator JEFF KLUG ---- Render Wranglers CHRIS FERNANDES TAYLOR JANS WEIMAR LEE DAVID SPEARE JOHN SPEARE ---- Systems Administrators VICTORIA MOTHERSILL RONGJIN ZHOU ---- Post Production Supervisor ALAN KENNEDY ---- Post Production RYAN QUAGLIA ---- Post Production Assistants TRAVIS GAGNE MITCH POLLARD ---- Manager, Production Finance SHELLEY ANDERSON SENTHURAN THAYALAN ---- Director, Human Resources & Recruiting LANCE LEFORT ---- Recruitment COREY McLEOD NEVE TWOMEY ---- HR & Administrative Services RENA DALMASSO JULIA GALWIN ---- CEO J. Thomas Murray ---- EVP, Business Development STEVEN HECHT ---- Coordinator, Creative & Business Development AARON BEHL ---- Assistant to VP, Creative & Business Development ROSEMARY ANGELO ---- Executive Assistants KELLY GOSS MELISSA STEIN ---- Finance Controller HAZEL DE SOUZA ---- Corporate Finance BAHER CHOUHAIBER DAVID LUU ---- Facilities DAVE McCARTNEY GREG WILLIAMS ---- SONGS "This Feeling Is Everything" Written By: Jordyn Shankle, Mansa Wakili, Jason Rabinowitz, Colton Fisher, Kelli Wakili, Jaron Lamot, Brayden Deskins Published by Songs of Mattel (BMI), Mattel Rhapsody (ASCAP), The Math Club Music (BMI) and Bad at Math Music (ASCAP) Performed By: The Math Club feat. Jordyn Kane "Shooting Star" Written By: Jordyn Shankle, Mansa Wakili, Jason Rabinowitz, Colton Fisher, Kelli Wakili, Jaron Lamot, Brayden Deskins Published by Songs of Mattel (BMI), Mattel Rhapsody (ASCAP), The Math Club Music (BMI) and Bad at Math Music (ASCAP) Performed By: The Math Club feat. Jordyn Kane & Tarra Layne "Starlien Song"'Starlian is misspelled as "Starlien". Written By: Jordyn Shankle, Mansa Wakili, Jason Rabinowitz, Colton Fisher, Kelli Wakili, Jaron Lamot, Brayden Deskins Published by Songs of Mattel (BMI), Mattel Rhapsody (ASCAP), The Math Club Music (BMI) and Bad at Math Music (ASCAP) Performed By: The Math Club '"Boring Ball Remix" Written By: Jordyn Shankle, Mansa Wakili, Jason Rabinowitz, Colton Fisher, Kelli Wakili, Jaron Lamot, Brayden Deskins Published by Songs of Mattel (BMI), Mattel Rhapsody (ASCAP), The Math Club Music (BMI) and Bad at Math Music (ASCAP) Performed By: The Math Club "Shooting Star (Acoustic Reprise)" Written By: Jordyn Shankle, Mansa Wakili, Jason Rabinowitz, Colton Fisher, Kelli Wakili, Jaron Lamot, Brayden Deskins Published by Songs of Mattel (BMI), Mattel Rhapsody (ASCAP), The Math Club Music (BMI) and Bad at Math Music (ASCAP) Performed By: The Math Club feat. Jordyn Kane, Kelli Wakili, and Marty Shannon "Let Your Hair Down" Written By: Mansa Wakili, Colton Fisher, Jason Rabinowitz, Jordyn Shankle, Kelli Wakili, Jaron Lamot, Brayden Deskins Published by Songs of Mattel (BMI), Mattel Rhapsody (ASCAP), The Math Club Music (BMI) and Bad at Math Music (ASCAP) Performed By: The Math Club feat. Leo Soul "Firefly" Performed by Lindsey Stirling Written by Keith Varon, McKay Stevens, and Lindsey Stirling Published by KKV Music Publishing Company (ASCAP), Pipeline Global Publishing (BMI) and LindseyStomp Music (ASCAP) Courtesy of LindseyStomp Music, LLC All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission Music Supervision by FORMAT ENTERTAINMENT ---- Audio Post Production ADVANTAGE POST SOUND SERVICES ---- Sound Designer ROBERT DURAN ---- Dialogue Editor ROBBI SMITH ---- Foley Artist J. LAMPINEN ---- Foley Mixer DAVID BONILLA SHAUN CUNNINGHAM ---- Digital Audio Transfer GABE GELBRECHT ROB PRATT ---- Re-Recording Mixers RAY LEONARD PATRICK SPAIN ---- Recording Studio Los Angeles SALAMI STUDIOS; NORTH HOLLYWOOD, CALIFORNIA ---- Recording Engineer MARK MERCADO ---- Assistant Recording Engineers JONATHAN ABELARDO GRIFFIN COOPER ---- Mattel Creative Consultants Mattel Brand Consultants NATHAN BAYNARD AMY BRAUN KRISTINA DUNCAN TANYA MANN TANIA MISSAD AUSTINAE OBSTACULO RACHEL RASSER MATT REPICKY MICHAEL SHORE EMILY WILLIAMS ---- Special Thanks CATHERINE BALSAM-SCHWABER JULIANA CHUGG RICHARD DICKSON KEVIN FARR CHRISTOPHER KEENAN EVELYN MAZZOCCO LISA MCKNIGHT CHRISTOPHER A. SINCLAIR DAVID VOSS ---- With the participation of the Province of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit and the Canadian Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit. Barbie™ Star Light Adventure Mattel, Inc. is the author of this motion picture for purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. All stories, names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with any actual persons, whether living or deceased, places or products is intended or should be inferred. This motion picture is protected under the Laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. ©2016 Mattel "This is our story, what's yours?" - Barbie References Category:Barbie: Star Light Adventure Category:Credits